


A New Year's Kiss

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny has one plan for New Year's Eve, stay home and get drunk. Matt has other plans.





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for New Year's 2017 but I'm posting here for you all now

Danny is not a fan of New Year's Eve. He just doesn’t see the point in celebrating another trip around the sun by standing out in the freezing cold, surrounded by drunks all waiting for a big shiny ball to drop. If he had his way, he would have been in his nice warm bed, asleep hours ago. Instead, Matt dragged him into the city because  _ no brother of mine is going to sit in an empty home and mope on New Years, I’m making a resolution that you are going to get back on the horse _ and now he’s standing in the middle of Main Street, shivering his ass off in ten-degree weather.

There’s a whole little group of them, mostly Matt's friends that he invited so they could get out of the city and away from the madness of Times Square, but there are a couple old friends from high school that found them as well as some of their friends. All in all, there’s about twenty of them and despite his best intentions, he’s actually having a good time and before any of them realize it the countdown is starting. He joins in with the others as they watch the ball start its slow descent, watching as p eople in the group start to pair off into couples. He stamps down the pang of hurt when he remembers that for the first time in nine years he won’t have someone to kiss at midnight. When the countdown finishes he has a second to wish that Matt hadn’t dragged him out so he wouldn’t have to remember that particular tradition but then all thoughts vanish when someone pulls him close, grabs him by the back of the neck and starts kissing him.

It’s actually a pretty good kiss, as far as kisses from strangers go, and he starts to kiss back until his mind wades out of the champagne fog that it's been in and he realizes that he has no idea who’s trying to shove their tongue down his throat. He shoves the stranger away to the sound of catcalls and is faced with probably the most attractive man Danny has ever laid eyes on.

Tall, dark, and handsome doesn’t even begin to cover it. The man’s wearing black slacks with a black peacoat and the whole ensemble makes him look like he just walked off of a photo shoot. Danny’s wearing faded jeans and an old gray wool coat that Rachel had always said brought out his eyes. He’s never been particularly vain but now he feels like a slob next to Mr. GQ.

“Sorry about that,” the guy is saying over the sound of fireworks and _Auld Lang Syne_  being played, “I didn’t have anyone to kiss at midnight and your brother said there was only a 50/50 chance you would punch me if I tried.”

“50/50 is a hell of a risk to take just for one kiss.”

“I like risks,” the guy says with a look that even with the windchill makes him a little hot under the collar, “I’m Steve.”

“Danny. So how do you know my brother?”

“I don’t. I serve with Pete, who’s Jason’s brother who I guess works with your brother.”

“Serve?” Danny asks distractedly as Matt gets his attention, mouthing  _ you’re welcome _ from across the group, “You’re in the army?”

“Navy,” Steve corrects, continuing in a voice that gets Danny’s complete attention, “And I would love to buy you a drink.”

His tone suggests that Steve wants to do a lot more than buy him a drink and he figures that there can’t be many people better to “get back on the horse” with. He only has to debate for a second before he agrees and is rewarded with the goofiest smile he’s seen on a grown man before Steve takes his hand and pulls him to the closest bar.

Maybe there’s something to be said for New Year's after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
